En ung Minerva
by spelli
Summary: Minerva har precis blivit lärare på Hogwarts och känner sig otroligt vilsen. Hennes tonår har bestått av psykiska problem, självskadebeteende och ångest. Hon kämpar fortfarande för att övervinna sina demoner när en man dyker upp i hennes liv.
1. Mannen

_OBS 1. Vissa delar av texten kan vara triggande och jag rekommenderar inte att alltför unga och lättriggade personer läser denna fanfiction!_  
_OBS 2. Åldrarna på karaktärerna i min fanfiction stämmer inte med åldrarna i böckerna/filmerna!_  
_

Minerva brukade vanligtvis inte visa känslor, hon var rädd för sådant. Känslor var något farligt, något främmande och om man visade sig sårbar kunde man själv bli sårad. Många såg henne som kylig, men dessa personer kände henne absolut inte. Minerva hade ett av mänsklighetens största hjärtan. Hon skyddade dem hon älskade med sitt eget liv, _det gjorde hon verkligen._ Anledningen till varför Minerva inte visade känslor är och kommer alltid att vara hennes förflutna, hennes barndom och hennes ungdomstid. Hon hade så länge kämpat med sig själv och sina egna demoner att hon inte orkade dela det med någon annan. Hennes tankar och känslor var hennes ensak. Ingen fick komma emellan, då blev det fel, då blev det obalans.

...

Det var en januarimorgon. En morgon då Minervas värld skulle förändras, en morgon som bjöd på allting utöver det vanliga. En man uppenbarade sig i dörröppning in till hennes kontor, ett kontor som hon precis hade blivit tilldelad. Hon hade aldrig sett honom förut, _aldrig_. Han hade ganska långt och svart hår. Ögonen var svarta och otroligt vackra. Minerva hade aldrig någonsin sett en man lik honom. _Han var så himla vacker. _Minerva märkte hur hennes hjärtslag blev kraftigare och hon undrade vad som hände, varför hon kände sig så konstig! Hon hade aldrig känt något liknande förut och hon visste inte vad det var och hon visste heller inte vem mannen var och vad han ville.

Hon reste sig försiktigt upp från sitt skrivbord och ställde sig bredvid den mörkbruna trästolen. Hon log ett vänligt leende och sa "Välkommen in, vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?" Minerva blev chockad över hur hennes röst lät. Hon brukade ha en hårdare och mer bestämd ton, nu var den som en liten flickas. Hon såg sedan hur mannen tog några få steg framåt och han närmade sig skrivbordet. Han behövde inte ta många steg alls för han var väldigt lång. Han rörde sig sakta, som att han var från en annan tid, en annan epok. Kroppen var rak och ståtlig, håret var lite rufsigt och formade sig efter ansiktets konturer. Håret gick nästan ner till axlarna och någon frisyr fanns inte, förutom den slarviga mittbenan.

"Jag gissar att du är professor McGonagall? Jag har hört mycket om dig. Mitt namn är Severus Snape och jag är här för att undervisa i Försvar mot svartkonster."


	2. När tiden stannande

Minerva stod som förtrollad och fick inte fram några ord. Mannen var bländade vacker och hans namn lät så otroligt vackert, _Severus_. Hon började fundera på massor av saker och insåg inte att tiden tickade och att mannen tittade lite fundersamt på henne.  
"Oj… Förlåt… Ja, det är jag som är professor McGonagall, men kalla mig Minerva." stammade hon fram.

Minerva såg hur Severus tittade ner och rättade till sin mantel innan han återigen vände blicken uppåt för att se Minerva djupt i ögonen. Hon visste inte hur länge till hennes ben skulle orka bära henne, det kändes som att hon levde i en annan värld, som att hon aldrig hade varit olycklig. Severus vände till slut på klacken och gick därifrån och Minerva stod besviket kvar. Hur kunde hon vara så dum? Varför trodde hon att en helt främmande man tyckte om henne genom att bara prata med henne i två sekunder? Hon kände sig så jävla dum, precis som vanligt. Att hon aldrig lärde sig. Hon måste ha sett ut som en idiot, en idiot som aldrig hade sett en man. Hon skämdes och fick tillbaka dem förbannande tankarna om att skada sig själv. Det var två månader sedan sist, Minervas längsta uppehåll sedan hon var 12 år gammal. Hon hade konstant skadat sig själv i 12 år och hon önskade så att hon slapp få tillbaka tankarna. Hon ville inte börja igen, hon ville inte känna smärta. Hon förstod inte själv att en såhär liten grej kunde uppröra henne så mycket att hon ville skada sig själv. _Idiotiska jävla Minerva_, tänkte hon för sig själv.

Hon satte sig vid sitt skrivbord och började hyperventilera. Vad skulle hon ta sig till? Varför fanns det ingen som förstod henne och varför var hon ens lärare? Hon var en värdelös förebild och förtjänade inte att arbeta på en skola med bra elever och kollegor. Hon var för dålig, för hemsk. Minerva tog fram sin skrivbok, den var av svart läder och fylld av mörka tankar och känslor. Hon började skriva;  
_"Värdelös, sämst, äcklig, ful, dum, patetisk, hemsk… Alla dessa ord förklarar vem jag är, hur jag ser ut och ja, allt om mig. Jag förtjänar inte att leva, jag förtjänar inte att finnas, ingen vill ha mig. Varför är jag så idiotisk, varför kan jag inte bara vara normal för en gång skull och inte bete mig som ett as! Jag orkar inte vara mig själv, jag orkar inte med mig själv, varför är jag född i den här äckligt hemska kroppen?" _

Minerva började gråta och några tårar föll från hennes kind. I väskan låg det en kniv, det visste hon. Skulle hon våga ta upp den, skulle hon riskera att bli fast i självskadebeteendet igen? Hon var tvungen, hon kunde inte hantera denna ångest. Försiktigt tog hon fram kniven, gjorde några ytliga sår över handleden, inga djupa. Hon kände hur det sved till i huden och det var underbart, ångesten bara rann ut. Hon såg några små bloddroppar och undrade vad fan hon precis hade gjort. Varför, varför, varför gjorde hon sådär! _Hon skulle inte börja igen…_ Hon tog kniven, kastade den rakt in i väggen så hårt hon bara kunde och tårarna rann ännu mer. Minerva märkte inte att hon var iakttagen.

Ett harklande ljud hördes och Minerva tittade upp. Vem stod där, om inte Severus! Varför just han, fan fan fan... Minerva torkade snabbt bort tårarna och gömde handleden i knät.  
"Du behöver inte gömma den för mig, jag såg vad du gjorde. Jag vet vad du tänker nu, att jag kommer skvallra för alla och du förlorar ditt jobb, men nej det tänker jag inte göra. Låt mig hjälpa dig istället, jag tror att jag kan det. Låt mig finnas för dig och prata med mig. Du är en vacker och enastående kvinna, gör inte såhär, låt mig hjälpa dig." Alla dessa ord sa han samtidigt som han vandrade försiktigt mot henne. Severus ord gjorde ont i Minerva. Han satte sig på knä framför henne och hon kände hur Severus tog sin hand och lyfte upp hennes handled. Han tog fram en näsduk ur sin ficka och torkade bort blodet. Minerva kände hur det sved och efter bara en kort stund hade Severus trollat fram ett bandage som han lätt virade runt hennes såriga handled. Hon tittade upp skamset och såg rakt in i ett par korpsvarta ögon. Hennes hjärta krampade försiktigt.


	3. En första kyss

Minerva kände hur blodet försiktigt pulserade under bandaget som Severus nyss hade placerat runt hennes handled. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga, hon var mållös. Hon skämdes och hon var samtidigt glad att någon hade sett henne. Hon mådde så dåligt över att behöva bära på det här ensam. Hon behövde kärlek och förståelse.

Minerva kände hur Severus tog ett försiktigt tag om hennes nacke, samtidigt som han lyfte bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte med den andra handen. Försiktigt tog han tag i henne och fick upp henne på benen. Minerva började andas häftigare, hennes hjärta rusade och hon kände sig svimfärdig. _Vart var detta på väg? Vad tänkte han göra? Åh nej, skulle han verkligen..? Minerva började nästan skaka av rädsla, hon förstod vad Severus tänkte göra och hon skulle absolut inte göra någonting för att hindra honom. Hon ville, hon ville massor men som vanligt var hon osäker, hon var inte den som visade känslor på det här sättet, hon var inte sån. _

Minerva kände hur Severus drog henne närmare sig och nu stod de så tätt som det var möjligt. Båda två stod med kropparna tätt inlindade i varandras och deras ögon möttes i ömma blickar. Deras andetag var häftigare och luften i deras lungor utbyttes. Sedan stängde Severus sina ögon och Minerva kände hur ett par varma, våta läppar pressades mot hennes egna. Hon blundade och besvarade kyssen försiktigt och hon drog honom närmre intill. Kyssen varade i en evighet och Minerva ville aldrig att den skulle sluta. _Hon ville stå där för evigt_. Hon andades försiktigt innan hon återigen la sina läppar mot hans. Kyssarna blev intensivare och Minerva kände hur alla känslor hon hade inom sig bara vällde ut. Hennes ögon tårades och kyssarna fick en smak av salt. Innan hon själv ens hade hunnit reflektera över det så släppte Severus taget om henne.  
"Förlåt. Jag borde inte ha gjort sådär. Är du okej?" Severus vände bort blicken samtidigt som han viskade fram orden.  
"Det är okej. Du gjorde inget fel." Minerva pratade tydligt, precis som hon alltid gjorde. Hon tog några steg framåt och omfamnade Severus lite lätt och gav honom en lätt kyss innan hon la sitt huvud på hans axel. Hans doft var lugnande.  
"Du behöver prata, jag ser det på dig. Kan vi inte transferera iväg oss? Jag har en idé." Severus log ett nästintill osynligt leende och sträckte sedan fram handen. Minerva blev osäker och undrade om hon skulle ta den eller inte. Hon stod där en lång stund och velade mellan ja eller nej innan hon tillslut bestämde sig för att göra det. Hon ville vara med honom. Med en hastig rörelse sträckte hon fram handen och snuddade hans fingertoppar innan hon tog ett fast tag i hela handen.


	4. En saknad pusselbit

I ett kort ögonblick försvann hon från marken och snurrade likt en tornado rakt ut i ingenstans. Minerva skulle nog aldrig vänja sig vid transferering, tänkte hon i samma sekund som snurrandet avtog och hon föll mot marken, ner från en blå himmel. Rädslan växte sig starkare och Minerva visste inte om hon skulle hinna få fotfäste i luften innan marken försökte döda henne. Minerva knep ihop ögonlocken allt vad hon hade och var beredd på några benbrott, men ingenting hände. Hon landade försiktigt, som en fallande fjäder i en varm famn. "Severus" tänkte hon, när hjärtat hoppade över ett slag. Självklart fanns han där och fångade upp henne. _Fast hur självklart var det egentligen?_

Minerva kände hur Severus borrade ner sin näsa i hennes hår och drog in hennes doft. Hon ville njuta av att vara nära någon, hon trodde att hon njöt, men hon visste inte. Hon tillät sig aldrig att njuta, för det var något skamfullt enligt henne själv. Hon fick bara straffas, inte må bra, det förtjänade hon inte. Uppslukad i sina egna tankar märkte hon inte att dom hade stannat. Severus hade satt sig när, med hennes kropp fortfarande i sin famn. Hon gav honom en lättad blick, för att inte verka alltför hoppfull eller ointresserad. Han log försiktigt mot henne och värmen spreds i hennes kropp. De sa ingenting, ord behövdes inte. Han lade ner henne på marken bredvid sig. Där låg de, på en stor äng, bredvid varandra och tittade på molnen när Severus bröt tystnaden.  
"Hur mår du?"

Minerva funderade en lång stund på vad hon skulle svara. Hur mådde hon egentligen? Det var väl ganska bra, _nu_, om man jämför med tidigare i livet. Men samtidigt hade hon haft ett återfall, efter sitt längsta uppehåll någonsin. Känslorna var blandade och Severus närvaro gjorde hennes känslor ännu mer luddiga, allting kändes som en stor enda cirkus inuti henne. Hon vaknade upp ur sina tankar och gissade att betänketiden var slut då Severus började skruva på sig.  
"Det är okej. Tror jag." Minerva ångrade sitt svar i samma sekund som det lämnade hennes mun. Hon var så dum, så korkad och mentalt efterbliven. Hur kan man inte veta vad man känner?

"Du är inte okej. Det ser jag på dig. Du är helt uppslukad av dina egna tankar och jag gissar att tankarna inte är positiva. Du är osäker på dig själv, du är fylld av självhat…" Severus tog ett djupt andetag innan han återigen hittade tillbaka och sa "Du skär dig…"  
Minerva visste inte vad hon skulle säga, vad hon skulle göra. Hur kunde han veta att hon hatade sig själv, syntes det så tydligt? Efter ytterligare en lång paus svarade hon. "Okej, jag mår inte bra. Jag är en fruktansvärd människa och jag förstår om du bara vill gå härifrån nu på en gång. Du får gärna göra det. Ingen förtjänar att vara med någon som jag, ingen förtjänar den smärtan. Ingen vill vara med en osäker och självhatande kvinna. Ingen vill vara med någon som har ärr över hela kroppen! GÅ!" Minerva förstod inte att hon precis hade slängt ur sig såhär mycket inför någon, hon förstod inte hur hon kunde skrika på en man. _Hon skämdes, mer än innan._

Severus sa ingenting, inte Minerva heller. Än en gång så låg de bara där i gräset, i fullständig och total tystnad. Minerva hade nog troligtvis gjort det största misstaget i hela sitt liv. Varför gjorde hon som hon gjorde? Varför kunde hon inte bara stanna kvar på sitt kontor och hantera sina känslor på det gamla vanliga sättet? Hon blundade hårt för att inte låta tårarna pressas igenom ögonlocken. Det var förödmjukande nog att bara ligga där bredvid en vacker man hon precis hade öppnat sig för, inte skulle hon göra saken värre genom att gråta! Hennes tankar avbröts när hon kände de där våta och varma läpparna tryckas mot sina. Hon kände en hand som försiktigt smekte hennes ansikte. Tårarna började försiktigt sippra ut genom tårkanalerna och Minerva slutade att spänna kroppen och sjönk ner och blev till ett med gräset under henne. Kyssarna fortsatte och Severus händer trevade genom hennes hår, smekte hennes nacke och torkade hennes tårar. Hon kände sedan hur Severus tog ett försiktigt tag runt hennes midja och la henne på hans bröst. Kyssarna blev intensivare för var sekund som gick. Hon började själv att ta initiativ till saker och ting, för hon ville så gärna ha honom. Intimitet var en pusselbit som saknades i hennes liv, det var en pusselbit närmre lyckan. Hon tog av honom den långa svarta manteln, satte sig grensle över hans midja och tittade honom i ögonen. Hon log ett försiktigt leende och kysste honom.


End file.
